Akatsuki Drabbles
by nex2213
Summary: This isn't a story it's just a bunch of drabbles it's not going to be update on a regular basis.
1. Undone

Deidara's eyes opened and he stood up slowly panting, he didn't show it but his injuries were much worse than he was letting on the Akatsuki watched on with disdain not even trying to seem like they cared, why should they, Deidara was unneeded to them now, he was useless to the organisation, now… they just had to get rid of him, but it was taking much longer then they ever thought it would, he only ever showed them weaknesses never strength, they got their best jutsu's ready to fire and Deidara raised his hands above his head as if trying to hold the sky in his hands, Pein walked forward.

"Any last words Deidara?"

Deidara turned his head to look at him and thought for a moment trying to buy time to charge his last resort jutsu.

"Just one."

Pein tilted his head a little in curiosity.

"And what is that one word?"

Deidara gave him a pained sad look and Pein was struck by a feeling of guilt like a hammer, he never thought that Deidara would be so hurt by this.

"Why?"

Pein stared at Deidara not answering for some time… he sighed and turned away from him.

"Kill him."

Was all he said before he jumped into the trees away from the scene so he wouldn't take back his word, it wouldn't go down well with his subordinates if he was hesitant. Itachi fired first, then Kisame on the opposite side of Deidara, Hidan went to stab himself next to kisame and across from him Kakuzu was firing his jutsu with Sasori last firing from in-between Kakuzu and Itachi they all surrounded Deidara in a circle.

"Katon Gokakyu no jutsu."

"Suiton Suikodan no jutsu."

"Jujutsu Shiji Hyoketsu."

"Doton domu."

"Raigeki."

Deidara slammed his hands into the dirt beneath him and smiled.

"KATSU!"

The entire area went up in smoke, rubble flew around every where leaving Deidara time to escape in the following confusion as everyone was blown away from him, he took off his Akatsuki jacket, folded it and put it on the ground sitting the little teal ring on top and ran away masking his chakra so no one could follow him.

"DEIDARA."

He wouldn't turn back, they had betrayed him there was no reason for him to stay now, not for his Danna, not for his art, not for saying alive just another day, he had to run, had to get away, no matter what anyone said or did… he was _never_ going back.


	2. Torture

The Akatsuki sat in a damp mouldy dark cell in the basement of Onibana prison chained to the three separate walls around the small dank room of cold stone, rusty metal and rotting wood, a door at the front of their cell was thrown open and light poured in making the Akatsuki turn away as four men marched into the room, two of them were carrying and slab of metal and the other had lot's of little bags hanging from his arms. The man in front pointed to a spot directly in the middle of the room in front of everyone.

"Put the metal on the ground here and grab the blonde to, strap 'im to the stage and bring those tools 'ere."

One of the men, a rather fat one with a long bushy moustache and bald head who's name was Doju unlocked Deidara's hand cuffs and dragged him by the hair to the middle of the room, Deidara gave no resistance except for a rather brutal glare that promised death if he ever could work up the strength to get up shocking the Akatsuki who watched on helplessly knowing what was to come.

Doju backed away when his leader walked forward grinning sinisterly down at Deidara who glared hatefully back up at him.

"You're an earth user correct?" The man asked in a happy voice.

Deidara nodded and the mans smile grew and he turned away muttering '_good good_' to himself whilst going through one of the bags around him before pulling out... a scroll, the man unraveled it and bit into his finger summoning a metal rod.

He leant over Deidara holding the rod and grinning looking for a place to put it, he stabbed it into Deidara's chest mouth making him scream as volts of electricity entered his body which contorted and pulled at his restraints in reflex, the Akatsuki flinched at the excruciating scream that seemed to pound through them, they watched on in horror as the man laughed and started to stab more metal rods into deidara's body and making his lightning chakra flow through them.

The man Finally stopped and Deidara stopped screaming his body movements becoming just a twitch instead outright thrashing as he panted and tried to calm himself down.

"Well that was fun, now let's try a different approach shall we?" The man laughed manically as Akatsuki threw him deadly glares already planning a thousand excruciating ways to kill the man. He took out of bottle of liquid and a needle, Sasori's eyes widened as he identified the substance to be Nitric acid, the man put the acid into the needle and injected it into Deidara's arm before spilling the rest of the acid all over Deidara's body.

Deidara tensed and groaned painfully as the corrosive liquid burned away at his skin and inside his body, the man pulled out a bottle of alcohol and using a cloth roughly and forcefully rubbed it into the burns and started to slowly put more chakra into the rods that were still inside Deidara who once again screamed, before his scream was just because of shock, he wasn't as hurt his scream before was a mixture of surprise and pain, but this one... it made the Akatsuki cringe and turn away from the gruesome scene it was full of pure pain, nothing else... just pain.

Itachi snapped first.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, FUCKING STOP IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD LET DEIDARA GO NOW!"

Itachi struggled against his chains desperately as he stared at Deidara's twisting form as he lost control and stopped holding back, the rest of the Akatsuki broke soon after as they watched Itachi struggle in shock they never thought he'd actually cared for them very much but him caring for Deidara was just, well, it was a freacking miracle considering how Deidara treated him on a daily basis, Itachi continued to yell.

"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A TRAUMATISING PAINFUL DEATH IN FRONT OF YOUR FAMILY THEN I'LL KILL THEM TO YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT, I'LL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND MAKE SURE TO DRAG EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEIR DEATHS OUT TO THE LONGEST POSSIBLE TIME AND EVEN WHEN THEY BEG FOR ME TO KILL THEM I WILL KEEP FUCKING TORTURING THEM A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES OVER."

The man just laughed at Itachi's efforts to get free believing himself to be safe from the wrath of Akatsuki, with their combined effort the wall cracked around them, the man paid no attention to it and kept torturing Deidara, they pulled again with all their strength and felt the wall give way a little bit confidence flooded their systems as the gave one last huge pulled the wall collapsed kicking up dust and debris and clouding the room like a smoke screen, the Akatsuki lunged into the middle of the room and surrounded the man and his friends.

It was as if their eyes started to glow red, (though in Itachi's case they literally were glowing red as he activated his Makengo sharingan.), they smiled demonically at the group of men in front of them, Pein reached for their leader and grabbed him by the throat before throwing him over to Itachi.

"He's all yours Itachi have fun." Pein sounded as if he was waving off a child at a festival as he spoke, Itachi nodded.

"Thank you Pein, Tsukuyomi."


	3. Stutter by Marianas Trench

"I know  
I never make this easy.  
It's easier to disappear.

You said,  
Give me some,  
A thing that I can go on.  
Together, yeah anywhere but here."

Deidara sung as he did his chores drawing the attention of the Akatsuki with the cheerfulness of the song, they all stopped what they were doing to go see what the mysterious happy noise was because they already knew it wasn't Tobi as he was out of a mission with Zetsu.

"Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Hey yeah  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh"

They stopped at the kitchen door and peered in... to see Deidara singing along to a song in his head and doing the dishes like he had been assigned.

"And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see."

They stared in shock as Deidara danced around a little bit and continued singing not even noticing them standing in plain sight at the door.

"I just  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?"

They all looked to each other each one questioning whether or not they had all gone crazy and were seeing things, Deidara had never been this cheerful in their company before now, he just looked so... happy like he was having the time of his life singing that song.

"Sunshine  
Blinds you if you stare but,  
Now I see, yeah (crystal), crystal clear.  
So here I am,  
You can take or leave me.  
But I won't ever be anywhere but here."

And if they were shocked before they were absolutely mind blown now, this was Deidara, their Deidara of the Akatsuki singing about freacking sunshine not even Itachi could keep a straight face now and like the rest of them his jaw dropped.

"Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, (yeah) Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Sing it back to me.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh

And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see.

I just  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh, na na na,  
Stutter.  
Oh, na na na,  
Did I?  
Oh, na na na, (Yeah)  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
And you been singing,  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Hey,

Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see.

I just  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?"

The Akatsuki couldn't say a word for a few minutes after and Deidara continued to sing until he had finished the dishes and turned around, his eyes went wide and he dropped the plate he was holding seeing the Akatsuki in front of him, Deidara's eyes narrowed and he instantly went back to his normal behaviour towards them, closed off and untrusting.

"How long have you been there, un?"

Kisame snapped out of his reverie.

"Deidara when did you learn to sing like that it was amazing?"

"I always could now answer my question how long have you been there listening to me, hmm?"

"We've been here for well I'd say around three minutes brat why does it matter?"

Itachi stared at Deidara wondering why his mood had changed so dramatically so quickly as soon as they had been seen.

"Deidara why do you act so different by yourself but give us the cold shoulder all the time, do you dislike us that much?"

Deidara glared at Itachi.

"Yes, un, yes I really do hate you all that much who wouldn't I can't even do anything around here with out getting some form of abuse about it and I'm not allowed to leave the base and train because Pein said my art attracts to much attention toward this area, so I can't go any where and I can't do any thing I'm just trapped here until I go on a mission and even then I'm always with Danna who seems to find great joy in picking apart every single little thing I do and making it a bad thing that I shouldn't do, yeah, so excuse me if I seem to hate it here I didn't know I had to like this place so fucking much, hmm."

The Akatsuki were silent, they had nothing to say, the knew Deidara liked getting out of the base as often as possible and disliked enclosed spaces so they often just used that as an excuse to figure out why Deidara acted the way he did, but this, this was way worse than they expected, who knew Deidara hated them all so much even Sasori who he seemed to like, guess they really didn't know Deidara like they thought they did.


End file.
